Hair Heads
The Hair Heads are a separate branch of the human race, cloned from one another, that were created by Scoobydooman90001. Personality As the Hair Heads are merely an alternate counterpart of Scoobydooman90001 from a parallel universe, they behave very much like him. The main universe Scoobs was able to identify this trait from the unoriginal nickname they had given themselves, 'the Bodyless'. Like him, they have a quick temper and do not like to be provoked. Unlike him, however, they have used their own depression to become a spiteful race. Appearance The Hair Heads, being an alternate version of Scoobs from another universe, resemble him in his human form. They are all identical to the original, who they are cloned from, but only have a head. This is because they have all decapitated themselves and augmented themselves to emphasize their brain power. They have short stubby cartoon-esque legs protruding from the bottom of their heads and arms reaching out from just below their ears, stitched to the sides of their heads. They have brown eyes and dark brown hair. The head itself is wired into a mask-like device, sustaining them and keeping them alive. History Origins In their own respective universe, the Hair Heads started out with one single Philip. Instead of toying with genetics, as the main universe Scoobs did, this Philip focused on improving his brain power. Believing that humanity could be elevated above its current IQ and could potentially ascend to a higher plane of intelligence, he devised a way to increase brain power that would change the human race forever. Wanting to see this through to the end, he became desperate to see it become reality. His work began to get in the way of his friendships and he began to lose them one by one. His depression, which he had mostly gotten over in the past, soon returned to him as a result of this. His mind clouded with depression, this interfered with his work and regularly took him to dark places. Deciding he had nothing better left, he made the ultimate sacrifice and gave up his head to complete his plans. Bonding his head to a mask that would sustain him, he was able to keep himself alive and see his plans through. Sure enough, it worked somehow (just roll with it), and he got to work on cloning himself. Creating more copies of himself, he had effectively created a new species and an offshoot of the human race. One he considered to be superior. While he considered the duplication of himself to be necessary to increase brain power, he subconsciously found it to also be a way of replacing his friends, all of whom had abandoned him. Naming his new species 'the Bodyless' and being the original Philip, he sat at the top of command, now acting as their leader. ------------------ Council of Creators The Hair Heads are currently planned to appear in the third season alongside Scoobydooman90001, Bubson and Agent Scoobs. They are affiliated with Child Mind and the Toy Jesters. Abilities * Levitation: To make movement faster, the Hair Heads have built a device into their masks that allow them to lift slightly above the ground. When levitating, they are able to move much faster. * Hair Beams: By pointing their fingers at an opponent, the Hair Heads can fire a beam at them which can either set their hair on fire or cause more hair to grow around their entire body. If the beam has the latter effect on its victim, the hair doesn't stop growing until the victim suffocates and dies. The Hair Heads are able to cancel its effects. * Brain Power: The wiring inside of their heads allows the Hair Heads to put more effort into their brain activity, allowing for resourcefulness. They are all mentally linked, somewhat like a hive mind, allowing every member to work on a problem at once and come up with a solution to solve it. Trivia * The masks the Hair Heads wear are based upon the mask that Bane wears, though it does not change their voices like it does for him in the DC Batman movies. * The hands and legs of the Hair Heads were based upon those of Kirby characters, deliberately done so to contrast against the more gruesome aspect of being a species of decapitated heads. Category:Scoobydooman90001's Human Characters Category:Council of Creators Kaiju Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Universe 1204 Category:Scoobydooman90001 variations Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Bisexual